The Ark Of Ranma
by Mack The Bringer Of Chaos
Summary: Trying Someting New. I had to write this to get off my chest. It's About Ranma of course replacing Adol in The Ark Of Napisthim. I'm not good at sumaries any ways.


_**The Ark Of Ranma!**_

Crossover with The Ark of Napisthim

* * *

Chapter Entrance

It's night time. Two Girls are on the beach. One's a Teenage about 16 years old. While the other one is about 10 years old. At first glance the look like real humans but when you take a closer look both girls have a long fussy gray tail. Also their ear are elongated, like an elves. Both of them have pale ivory skin. The 16 year old girl has long silver hair that reaches down to her butt while the younger girl has short hair, like akanes Her hair is also silver. The older girl is wearing strange clothes as well as the younger girl. The Older girl is wearing a white dress with strange designs patterns on it which is probably from her native home. The younger girl is wearing a simple skirt with the same strange design patterns.

The Older girl is playing a flute. A tune she probably learnt from her mother. While the younger girl is just listen intently enjoying the beautiful music.

The younger girl just stood up quite quickly. she said. 'Olha, There is a disturbance in the wind.'

The older girl now identified as Olha said. 'Huh? Isha.'

The younger girl called Isha said. 'Oh it's nothing. I love when you played the flute. Please continue.'

Olha said addressing Isha. 'Why Thank You.'

As Olha was about to play her flute again when she noticed a something strange on the beach. Isha was about to ask what's wrong but her sister started to walked of toward the east. She quickly followed behind. Her sister stopped in front of a body. The body was that of a male and a quite well build male at that. The said male was wearing a Blood Red shirt and Black pants.

Isha said with a bit of shock in her voice. 'Is he dead?'

Olha said to Isha. 'No He is still breathing.'

Olha said questioningly while looking at the body. 'What is an Eresian doing here? They never washed up on this beach before.'

Olha looking at Isha said. 'Please Isha. Stay here while I go get help.'

Isha to her older sister. 'Okay Oneesan.'

Isha walked up closer to the body.

Inspecting it she said out loud. 'It's true! They do have small ears and no tails.'

After a while of staring at the body she saw something. She saw what appears a big monster in the flash.

She said to her self mostly. 'I did not get these visions as much as I use to.'

She said while shaking now. 'I'm scared. So very Scared.'

The scene fades to black.

* * *

A man voices said a bit angrily. 'Why did you bring him here? You know we don't like Eresians.'

A girls voice said softly. 'Bit I couldn't Let him die uncle.'

The man said with a bit less anger in his voice. 'Well there nothing we can do about it now.'

While the two people were having their conversation the man or boy had awoke.

The boy in the bed next to the two who were having their conversation said out loud to himself. "What the hell happened?'

The two stopped and looking the boy. The girl said. 'Could you understand my words?'

The boy looked at her and nodded.'

The man said to him. 'This is Fortunate. What is your name Eresian?'

The boy said to him with arrogance in his voice. 'I'm Ranma. Ranma Saotome.'

The man said. 'Eresians names always sound weird. You are young yet. You will recover. After your better you will leave our village.'

The big man who was about 10 feet tall left the room.

The girl said. 'Ranma don't worry about him. My name is Olha and I'm a Rehdan Priestess.'

Ranma aid to Olha. 'Where the heck am I?'

Olha said to the confused Martial artist. 'Quatera Island. That is one island of the 3 the form the cannan islands.'

Ranma said confused as hell. 'Ummm You would not know where Nermia is, Would you?'

Olha said struggling with the words. 'Neeeerrrrrmmmmiiiaaaa?'

Ranma said sighing. 'I guess not.'

Ranma was proceeding to get up but Olha quickly came to his side and put her hands on his chest and pushed him down.

Olha said to Ranma. 'You mustn't get up. You still need to recover. You were asleep for 3 days you know.'

Ranma said while sitting and Olha hands on his chest still. 'Really? If you don't mind can you take your hands off my chest now?'

Olha quickly pulled her hands off Ranma's bare chest and blushed while saying to Ranma with her head staring at the floor. 'Sorry Sir Ranma.'

Ranma said not phased at all by what Olha was doing. 'Please just call me Ranma.'

Olha said to Ranma while she lost her blush. 'Okay sir R- I mean Ranma.'

Olha said to Ranma in a caring tone. 'Please get some Rest and in the morning we'll have breakfast okay.'

Ranma said happily and smiling at Olha. 'Sure.'

Olha said to Ranma with a blush. 'G-ood nniight.'

Ranma said to Olha with his lady killer smile. 'Good Night.'

Olha quickly left the room. Outside Olha said to her self while still blushing. 'Am I falling in love with him?'

* * *

Ranma woke up and slowly sat up. Yawning Ranma looked around the Room and said a girl who appears to be about 10 years of age, Isha.

Isha said nervously. 'Umm.'

She points at Ranma's equipment which consisted of His Red Shirt, His black Kung fu pants, Black slippers and His Blue Bracers. After Ranma looked at what she was pointing too she ran outta of the room.

Ranma said to himself. 'Wonder what's her problem?'

Ranma got out of the bed and put on his clothes.

As he tighten the draw string on his pants he said. 'Hmm Gotta find out where I ended up after falling off that boat.'

As Ranma Proceeded out of the Room he bumped into Olha who was entering his room. With the collision he fell on top of Olha.

Ranma said mostly to him self. 'Ite!'

Olha was blushing crimson. Her whole face was Red as a Tomato.

Olha said stuttering. 'Ummm. Caaa..n ...yo...u g..et o...ff...of ...me..pl...eee..ase?'

Ranma now realize he was on top of some one . It was female identified by the to soft orbs his hands were grasping. Ranma quickly got off of Olha.

Ranma said while covering his head. 'Please don't hit me.'

Olha got up off the floor. She than looked strangely at Ranma and said. 'Why would I hit you?'

Ranma said still looking out if something gonna hit him. 'Well usually if I did something wrong some one would hit me with that stupid mallet.'

Olha said caringly to Ranma. 'You did nothing wrong. It was an accident. Why would someone hit you for an accident?'

Ranma said not wanting to think about akane and her mallet. 'Well weren't we going to have breakfast?'

Olha aid to Ranma. 'Yes, Please follow me.'

Ranma Followed Olha to a Table with food on it. Olha gestured to Ranma to take a seat.

Ranma said to Olha while pulling out a chair. 'Please you sit down first.'

Olha blushed and said to Ranma. 'Thank you.'

Ranma sat down and was about to dig but first he has to find out what happened.

Ranma Asked Olha. 'Sorry for being blunt but what are you and where am I?'

Olha said to Ranma answering his questions. 'You are in the Redan Village. Every one here expect you are Reda. Reda are people with long ears and fussy animal tails.'

Ranma said to Olha. 'Umm does it do anything helpful?'

Olha said to Ranma. 'Yes our long ears allow us to listen for things far away and sense disturbance in the wind. Our tails give us greater balance.'

Olha said not wanting to offend Ranma. 'If I may ask a question.'

Ranma said to Olha. 'Sure go ahead.'

Olha said asking Ranma. 'How did you end up here?'

Ranma said to Olha. 'It all began on that stupid trip.'

* * *

Flashback

Ranma voice over. 'Kuno came by the tendos home that day. Where I currently was staying. Kuno invited us to a trip on his boat. Since it was summer it was hot so we all agreed in a jiffy.'

Ranma-chan said happily. 'Sure I'll come.'

Akane said. 'It so hot I'll come this time.'

Soun said to Kuno. 'Thank you for inviting us to come along. I'll be delighted to come.'

Genma said hungrily. 'Will there be food?'

Ryoga said. 'I'll come even though Ranma that honor less cow is coming along.'

Ranma said. 'Sure P-chan.'

Ryoga said angerily. 'RANMA!'

Kasumi interrupted and said. 'I'll prepare snacks and come along.'

Shampoo said in her bubbly voice. 'Stupid stick boy Shampoo come along.'

Mousse said in his well spoken Japanese. 'I'm coming along too.'

Happosai said. 'Pretty ladies. I can't wait to see.'

Colonge said in her raspy voice. 'Ha ha. I'm coming along for the ride.'

Nabiki said to Kuno. 'Thank you Kuno-baby.'

Ukyo said happy like. 'If ran-chan is going I going too.'

Kuno said to them all. 'Who invited you all along. I invited the Pig-tailed girl and Akane.'

Ranma voice over. 'We all got in his boat and it left. We were out in the sea. It was quite nice. On the Radio it said there was going to be a storm.'

Ukyo said to Ranma. 'On the Radio it said there is going to be a storm.'

Shampoo said in her broken Japanese. 'Yes Yes. What we do Airen.'

Ranma said to them. 'Why are you asking me? It's Kuno's boat.'

Kuno said trying to act mighty. 'Fear not Pigtailed girl,Kuno's boat will not be blown over by a mere squall.'

Ranma voiceover. 'It wasn't a small storm either. It ended up being a big storm. I fell out and ended up drifting on to that beach. It was a little cold so I heat my self up.'

(of course Ranma did not tell Olha about his curse.)

* * *

Flashback ended

Ranma said ending his narrative. 'Well and you know the rest.'

Olha said to Ranma. 'Umm don't your find me having long ears and a tail weird.'

Ranma said not caring. 'Nah. I've seen weirder stuff.'

After all that talking Both Ranma's and Olha's Stomach growled and they both blushed in unsion.'

Olha said to Ranma while still blushing. 'We should eat now.'

Ranma said still blushing also. 'Yes.'

Ranma and Olha both dug into the food before them. Shortly After it was all gone.

Olha said to Ranma. 'Was it good? I helped out cooking it.'

Ranma said finishing his water. 'It was great!.'

Ranma got up from his seat and stretched.

Olha said to Ranma. 'I have some things to do. So Please look around the village. Don't worry about some of the things the villagers say they just distrust outsiders and Eresians.'

Ranma said to Olha. 'Okay well I'm going to explore the village than.

Olha said to Ranma. 'Okay see you in a little bit.'

Olha left the Room. After that Ranma left the room as well. He then left the house and looked around him.

Ranma said to himself. 'What a weird Place.'

Ranma walking around the village and saw Reda both male and female. He heard talking behind his back about an Eresian in the village. He got fed up with the whispering and left the village. He walking through the forest.

Ranma thought. "Where the heck are all the animals?"

Anyway Ranma Kept on walking. Until he saw the 10 few tall man by a broken bridge.

Ranma said to while walking up to him. 'Thank you for taking care of me.'

The 10 feet man said. 'Don't thank me thank Olha and Isha. My name is Ord and I'm the chief of the Reda tribe. The bridge is broken so you can't leave and be with your tailless brothers. But until the bridge is fixed you can stay at our village all I don't bother Olha.'

After hearing this Ranma left not wanting to bother with the old man anymore. Ranma follow the path he came with back to the village. He at the entrance of the village with a man standing next to it.

The next to the village entrance said to Ranma. 'Hi I'm Larga. Olha was Looking for you she went to the Fountain of Prayer east of here. You should go there.'

Ranma said to Larga. 'Nice to Meet you the name's Ranma and Thanks.'

Ranma Quickly hurried off to the Fountain of Prayer. As he neared there he start to walk. He ran as soon as he heard a scream which had to be Olha's.

As he got there he saw a huge monster, an ugly looking thing was about to attack Olha but Ranma ran increasing his speed with his ki and snatched Olha and jumped into the air.

* * *

Olha was thinking to herself. 'I'll be with you soon Mother, Father.'

Olha let out a scream hoping someone would hear her and she was indeed lucky. Just the monster was about to strike Olha she was In the air.

Olha was thinking to her self. 'Huh? I'm not dead.'

Olha Slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in the airs of none other than Ranma Saotome. Ranma saved her from certain death.

Ranma said to Olha tenderly. 'Are you okay?'

Olha just had to blush again and said. 'Yes.'  
Ranma said to Olha. 'Well I'll destroy that monster for trying to kill you.'

Ranma landed in front of the monster and put Olha down.

Ranma said to her. 'Get outta here.'

Olha said to Ranma. 'What about you?'

Ranma said confidently. 'Don't worry. I'll be able to fight better if I know your safe.'

Olha did as Ranma said and went down the stairs. She stood close and watched.

Ranma thought to himself. "Hmm. How to go destroying this thing? I got it!'

The monster in question let out a breath of fire at our pigtailed hero.

Ranma saw this and did not move instead he instilled the soul of ice. After using the should of ice he leaped into the air avoiding the fire. After it died Ranma landed on the floor and looked at the monster. The monster tried a new approach. He started swiping furiously at Ranma. Ranma weaved in an out through the blows.

Ranma said out loud trying to be dramatic. 'Time to end this!'

As the monster did his fire breath once again but this time Ranma should still and said. 'Hiryuu Shouten Ha!'

Just then a Huge twister appeared and rip the offending monster to shreds.

Ranma said breathing a bit hard because it took a little more of he energy than he expected. 'Take that.'

Olha came out of hiding said to Ranma while walking up to him. 'That was amazing!'

Just then Ord and 3 other Redan people came.

Ord said breathing hard from running. 'We came as soon as we heard the scream of the beast but I the Eresian beat us to it. Eresian no Ranma Saotome thank you.'

Olha said to her uncle. 'Ranma's not bad uncle see he saved me.'

Ord said to Olha. 'I see that.'

Ranma said. 'So what now?'

* * *

Authors notes: Hope you like it. I just had to write it. It was clouding my mine and I could not write Any more Chapters of my other stories without getting this out of my mine. 


End file.
